It Will Always Be You
by Danielle Winters
Summary: "Sempai…I'm just wondering why you haven't dated anyone until now?" Haruhi asked."I don't have time for that." Kyouya answered. "And I really am not interested with women who throw themselves just because they are attracted with my power and influence." He added coldly. One-sided KxH and Implied TxH .


**IT WILL ALWAYS BE YOU**

by Danielle Winters

* * *

"Kyouya-sempai…" Haruhi called him. It was a fine Monday morning and Kyouya and Haruhi had decided to meet by a coffee shop to discuss another business maneuver that Kyouya made. He needed Haruhi's legal expertise.

"Nani?" He said rather coldly. In all the years Haruhi had known him, she could not help but smile. The Low blood shadow king has not outgrown his hate for getting up early.

"Tamaki wanted to meet you with later this evening. He's asking if you'd be available for dinner." Haruhi said.

"Since when did you become his executive secretary?" Kyouya mocked. Haruhi just shrugged.

"I just thought it would be better if it was me who says it instead of him calling you and probably whining to you half of his entire call." Haruhi argued. Kyouya sighed. He knew she has a point.

"Fine. I'll be free 7PM tonight. I'll tell my secretary to block it."

"Good. I'll send Tamaki a message and tell him not to bother you anymore about dinner tonight since you confirmed with me already." Haruhi said as she took out her phone and started typing her message. "Going back to business." Haruhi said as she kept her phone and took one of the folders in front of her. "I have reason to believe that we will win your case. This file here is a pretty strong evidence that your representative in Europe embezzled a hefty amount of funds. They did a pretty poor cover up for it as well." She explained as Haruhi highlighted an item in the file and then gave it to Kyouya.

"I am confident that we will win the case against my so called representative. You're my lawyer after all and I have absolute trust in your skills." Kyouya said back as he took the folder from Haruhi and read the item she highlighter. A wicked smile graced Kyouya's face and Haruhi took it as a sign that Kyouya agrees with her that it was a strong evidence.

"Well I am flattered that you're complimenting my skills." Haruhi commented as she took a sip from her cup of black coffee.

"I'm merely stating facts." Kyouya said confidently.

A comfortable silence settled between the two driven professionals. Haruhi returned to reviewing the documents that Kyouya had brought while Kyouya kept typing on his laptop while occasionally looking over some documents placed on the table. Kyouya and Haruhi have been regular customers in the coffee shop across the office building where the law firm where Haruhi's working is situated. The staff knew them so well that to the point that they'd already reserve a seat for the two and would automatically serve their usual orders of black coffee and beagle. It wasn't a fancy place which Kyouya did not mind as long as he and Haruhi could discuss his business and legal concerns. Of course it wasn't always purely business since they make it appoint to "catch-up".

"Sempai…I'm just wondering why you haven't dated anyone until now? The twins had their double wedding a few months ago while Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai have their own families already. Well, I'm just wondering though if it ever occurred to you that you wanted to settle down as well." Haruhi inquired out of the blue. Kyouya gave her his signature death glare which Haruhi just ignored.

"I don't have time for that." He answered. "And I really am not interested with women who throw themselves just because they are attracted with my power and influence." He added coldly.

"If I remember it correctly, Yoshio-san's been sending you to an o-miai lately."

"One after the other." Kyouya shrugged as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The last one was a disaster." He said dryly.

"I'm betting you played the perfect gentleman and host just like the good old days." Haruhi teased. "Deep inside, I guess you wanted to shot the woman dead."

"She'll have no use for me, not even her money." Kyouya chastised.

"You know what I think sempai, you already have a vision of your ideal partner. Gaining any merit from the relationship is not your issue as of this moment for you already have what you wanted." Haruhi quipped.

"Interesting notion you have there." Kyouya said in a sarcastic tone and he was rewarded with the sweet sound of Haruhi's laughter.

"Kidding aside sempai, I think you'll make a fine husband." Haruhi complimented.

"And what makes you say that?" Kyouya challenged.

"Well, I know that behind that stone cold mask of yours is a caring and warm person, You've helped us more than we'll ever know. I guess, if ever you find that special someone of yours, you'd be possessive and treat her like a queen." Haruhi explained. Kyouya was speechless but his face did not reveal any emotion.

Taking his eye glasses from his breast pocket, Kyouya put it on and hid his eyes using the glare of the warm sun against his glasses. They again fell in a comfortable silence and it was only broken when Haruhi's phone began to ring. She took it out and shrugged. Kyouya looked at her. She then showed him who was calling her. She excused herself as she looked for a quiet corner to take the call. Unbeknownst to her, Kyouya was watching her. He pondered at what Haruhi said to him as a sad smile graced his handsome face.

"I guess we need to wrap things up sempai." Haruhi said as she took her seat again. "I'll finish this case before my last day of work in the law firm."

"Last day? Did you resign?" He asked.

"Yes. I'll stay until the end of the month." Haruhi answered.

"And pray do tell why you're resigning?" Kyouya asked. He didn't hide the fact that he was displeased with Haruhi's resignation.

"I'm moving with him in France by next month." Haruhi answered. "Tamaki's had decided to settle in France so he can manage to kaa-san's business better. Kousaka will take over the business here in Japan but she'll directly be reporting to Tamaki."

"You're giving up your career?" Kyouya questioned. Haruhi's decision stunned him. He had always pictured Haruhi as someone headstrong and someone who'd put up a good fight before giving up on something.

"I'm not giving up my career sempai. Our law firm has an affiliate in France and they have offered me post there as well. I've already discussed it with Tamaki and he sees no problem that I continue working; although he made me promise to rest and spend the weekends with him and him alone." Haruhi answered. "He is my husband after all." Haruhi added while smiling fondly. "And he had warned the twins to stay away from our house in France as well. The twins will be there with their respective wives for the Paris Fashion Week."

"How about your commitments with my company? Have your forgotten that you are my consultant?" Kyouya inquired.

"I spoke with Mori-sempai already and I'll be turning over the documents to him. You don't have any problems working with Mori-sempai ne?" Haruhi answered.

Before Kyouya could even complain, Haruhi's secretary at the law firm had arrived in the coffee shop and had asked Haruhi to urgently return to the office. Haruhi apologized to him profusely as she hurriedly left the coffee shop with her secretary.

"Kyouya-sempai, don't forget that you'll be having dinner with us ok? 7:00PM." Haruhi reminded as her secretary bowed her head to Kyouya and apologized for intruding their meeting. Kyouya just stared at the empty spot where Haruhi had sat earlier. He sighed as he took out his phone and called Tachibana to pick him up.

'_Lucky idiot!'_ He thought as he waited for Tachibana to arrive. The barista had refilled Kyouya's cup of black coffee. '_If you weren't my best friend, I would've whisked her away from you and made her mine for as long as we live. I'd truly be possessive of her. I would treat her like a queen although I know she wouldn't like it. If she wanted me to give up my luxurious life, I'd gladly do so if it means being with her.' _ Kyouya mused. '_The reason I haven't settled down is because I already found my match, unfortunately, you'll never be mine.' _Kyouya sighed as he opened a file in his pineapple tablet. Upon tapping the file, it revealed a photo of him and Haruhi taken when they were in high school. '_It will always be you Haruhi and no one else.'_

Seeing that his car had arrived and Tachiban had stepped out of the driver's seat to open the door to the passenger seat, Kyouya had a wicked smile on his face. Once he had comfortably settled on his car, he took his phone and called his executive secretary.

"Ichikawa, tell Pierre Francois, our European head that I'll take over the position of CEO for the meantime while he's still under investigation. I'll be based in our France office." Kyouya instructed as he smiled. He's content being near her and he'll do anything in his power to minimize the distance between them.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:**I am taking a break from writing my YYH fanfic when I came up with this idea. I'm a huge fan of KxH pairing but sad to say, the manga explicitly showed that it's TxH pairing. *Sigh* Kyouya would have been a perfect match for Haruhi.


End file.
